This invention relates in general to the art of making candy and, more particularly, to a device for the working of candy dough.
Heretofore, candy doughs are obtained from a solution having 70-80% dry contents, with the remaining 20-30% being water. The moisture content is reduced by means of steam heaters which increase the temperature of the solution to 125.degree.-160.degree. C and concentrate it either at atmospheric pressure or in vacuum, adjustably within the range of 500 mm Hg to 700 mm Hg. The resultant product is a thin, plastic dough easily worked, which, when leaving the concentrator, has a mean temperature between 105.degree. and 125.degree. C. The concentration is increased not only by removal of the water, but also by removal of the air incorporated into the dough during the preparation of the water solution mix of the ingredients. The retained humidity of the dough is, according to the type of candy to be made, as well as with respect to the particular technological process involved, from 0.8 to 3% of the weight of mass after concentration. When making soft or fondant candy the cooked dough, after leaving the concentrator, is spread out on cold tables or stainless steel strips cooled with water and at this juncture various additives (coloring agents, aromatics, acidulants, dextrose, etc.) are added while the temperature is lowered to 35.degree. C - 40.degree. C. When making hard candy, the flavors, coloring agents, acidulants and other additives are added, while the cooked dough is being discharged, or immediately after discharging. The homogenization is obtained together with the cooling of the mass on cold tables and in the kneading machine, the temperature reached being appropriate for the next step. This temperature, according to the particular involved technology, is between 60.degree. C and 75.degree. C. Once the above described steps have been completed, and this applies both to hard and to soft candy, the cooked dough is transferred by means of various type apparatus (bakery conveyors, rotating tables, steel belt conveyors) to the rolling machine, where the plastic dough is hardened and formed into strings of 35 mm to 50 mm diameter and filled, if and when desired. This step is followed by calibration (equalizing, molding, if required, and then cutting. Molding and cutting are normally used for hard candy, filled or unfilled. Unmolded candy, for example, fondant candy, is only cut and in general unfilled.
The above methods and apparatus for treating the candy mass are characterized by various drawbacks and, in particular, are time consuming, require expensive machinery and facilities, and where the plant facilities are partially open, the same do not satisfy hygienic rules and regulations. Furthermore, in the current plants, the candy mass is not perfectly hardened and seasoned, and the introduction of the additives is never complete. In addition, there is recognized resistane in the candy industry to alter presently practiced methods despite the recognized deficiencies and inadequacies resulting from the same.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for working candy dough for producing fondant, hard and/or filled candies subsequent to receiving the same from the baking oven and prior to introduction of the treated material to the molding or cutting devices which obviates the time consuming, costly procedures heretofore performed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which may be effected in the absence of air or any other gas or steam and which is a continuous process as distinguished from batch operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which provides a continuous working of the candy dough whereby the admixing of the usual additives, the kneading, coloring and seasoning, and acclimatisation, as well as the filling, if desired, may be effected in an economic manner designed for high volume, relatively rapid production.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the character stated which may be practiced under atmospheric conditions or in a vacuum, and which assures of homogenization of the resultant product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine for effecting the continuous treatment of candy dough as received from a baking oven for effecting the admixing of additives, the kneading, coloring and seasoning, as well as acclimatisation in a highly efficient, rapid manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated having a discharge head which is adapted, if desired, for filling of the candy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated having a head which may be provided with more than one outlet nozzle for accommodating concurrently a plurality of production lines.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a machine which is composed of relatively few parts which are of highly durable construction so as to render the machine resistant to breakdown; which machine is reliable in operation and which is economical in production as well as in use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which obviates the necessity of the practice of a plurality of discrete steps in candy manufacture thereby reducing personnel requirements, as well as bringing about a most substantial saving of time.